Out of the Jaws of Death
by westwingnut221
Summary: My AU version of the end of season 3, with some new twists. Rating for language, at the moment.


**AN: This is my AU version of the end of season three. I know that everybody has done one, but this idea won't let me go. This is my first True Blood story, so take it easy on me, please. On with the motley…**

"Out of the Jaws of Death"

Chapter 1

"In addition to those bequests, I would also like to leave the amount of twenty million dollars to Sookie Stackhouse."

"What?"

"Pam, please."

"Not only are you not going to use her to save your ass, but you're also going to provide for her after you're finally dead?"

Eric had had enough and turned to the lawyer, "Please excuse us, Mr. Cataliades. We'll be right back." He took hold of Pam's arm and pulled her into his office.

"Pamela—"

"No, Eric! Are you insane? It would be so easy to just turn her over to Edgington and move on with our lives, but your ridiculous infatuation with her is going to be the end of both of us!"

Eric watched her pace back and forth in front of his desk, but his face remained blank.

"Sookie is too valuable to be turned over to Edgington."

"Oh, please. If you need to tell yourself that's your reason, fine! But I know the truth."

"I know you, Pam. You're more fond of Sookie than you let on and this ranting isn't really about her. Don't worry, my child, I will come up with a plan. But until then, I'm covering our bases… and your ass."

He stood up to return to Mr. Cataliades and setting his affairs in order. Over his shoulder, he said, "And what I feel for Sookie is much more than an infatuation."

Only after she was sure he was out of earshot, did Pam let her frustration out. "Shit." 

Hours later and Eric was exhausted by maintaining his indifferent façade. He had retreated into his office in an attempt to avoid Pam's nasty looks and the fawning stares of Fangtasia's latest contingent of fangbangers. He was frustrated and pissed and… he wouldn't say scared, but perhaps concerned was a better word. He needed a damn plan. He needed a plan and all he could think about was the scathing look Sookie had thrown him and how she was certain that she couldn't trust him. If she only knew the lengths he was going to in order to keep her safe!

Eric sighed and leaned forward to put his head in his hands. What a fucking mess. Bill was screwing with her life and Eric wanted more than anything to show Sookie how little she really meant to Bill. _And what does she mean to you, Northman?_ his mind interjected.

He really needed to stop thinking of her and start thinking of a fucking plan.

His door slammed open and there she was; the bane of his undead existence and the Milky Way across his darkest nights. How could one woman piss him off and turn him on all at once?

Pam said, "She insisted."

"She always does."

He nodded at Pam and she closed the door behind her.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't going to be around much longer?"

He couldn't look at her and not kiss her. "Don't pretend you care about me. This is about Bill. Deep down, you know you shouldn't trust him." Eric couldn't stop himself from watching her face as he said the last.

"OK. Tell me why." Sookie didn't argue or disagree with him. She really must be questioning Bill's actions. Eric stood and invaded her personal space. If he was going to come to his final end, then, by God, he was going to taste her first.

"Here's the truth. There are forces beyond even my control and if I meet the true death without having at least kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret."

He noticed that she almost looked worried as she said, "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?"

"Because I am." Eric could only tell her the truth as he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her toward him. He could actually taste the sunshine on her lips as he finally kissed her, despite the fact that the sun had been down for hours. She resisted at first, but the more he insisted, the more she surrendered until she was kissing him with just as much passion as he was kissing her with.

Eric wanted her with everything in him. Her hands in his hair were driving him wild and the feel of her lithe body pressed against his was making him ache in every possible way. When she pulled back it was almost painful.

"OK, I get it. I'm irresistible and intoxicating, but keeping things from me does not exactly help your cause…. Tell me why I shouldn't trust Bill."

Eric could have killed Pam when she opened the door. If she'd been anybody else, he would have.

"What?"

"Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah."

Maybe he could still kill her.

**AN: The title is from William Shakespeare's **_**Twelfth Night**_**, Act III, scene iv**


End file.
